staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Listopada 2015
TVP 1 05:25 Klan - odc. 2829; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:20 Natura w Jedynce - Hebrydy - dziki świat na krańcu Europy cz. 1 (Islands on the Edge) 59'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Nigel Pope; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3187; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Czas dla Ciebie - Zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Ranczo - odc. 53 (seria V, odc. 1) - Msza obywatelska - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 53 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 53) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 213 (s. III, odc. 86) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 213) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /293/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Hebrydy - dziki świat na krańcu Europy cz. 2 (Islands on the Edge) 58'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Nigel Pope; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 54 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 54) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z paleniska i z fajerki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 214 (s. III, odc. 87) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 214) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika - odc. 16 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3188; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2830 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /413/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /294/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Islandia ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Islandia ( 1 połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Islandia ( 2 połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Homeland I - odc. 11 (Homeland, ep. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Wałęsa. Człowiek z nadziei. - txt. str. 777 AD 119'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Robert Więckiewicz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Iwona Bielska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Maria Rosaria Omaggio, Ewa Kolasińska, Mirosław Baka, Michał Czernecki, Remigiusz Jankowski, Wojciech Kalarus; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Krucjata Bourne'a (Bourne Supremacy) 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Paul Greengrass; wyk.:Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Julia Stiles; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Świat się kręci - /413/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 M jak miłość - odc. 935; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 936; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1347 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 48 - Proroczy sen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Cesarzowa Ki - odc. 3 (Empress Ki); serial kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - odc. Aleksandra Miecznikowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Na sygnale - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świętach - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (24); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Dwójka przedstawia - Książki na jesień 29; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Niebo i inne hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Cesarzowa Ki - odc. 4 (Empress Ki); serial kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/89; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 165 "Trudna miłość" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Zziajani - Odc. 10 "Najlepsze imię dla dziecka"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 166 "Podział" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (10); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Latający Klub 2. Tylko dla dorosłych - (10); program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Gala French Touch 2015; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Quantum of Solace (007 Quantum of Solace) - txt. str. 777 101'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Marc Forster; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Olga Kurylenko, Judi Dench, Mathieu Amalric, Giancarlo Giannini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kill Bill (Kill Bill: Vol. 1) 106'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Quentin Tarantino; wyk.:Uma Thurman, David Carradine, Lucy Liu, Daryl Hannah; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Baron24 - odc. 9 "Pijane kury"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Baron24 - odc. 10 "Zdrada"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 06:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 Pogoda - 13.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Turystyczna jazda - odc. 31 - Manchester i Leeds; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.11-Wady i zalety /84/; STEREO, 16:9 06:49 Głos widza - odc. 123; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 LNG - lepiej na gaz - Gdzie bije źródło?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Do teatru - odc. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 13.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.11-Wady i zalety /84/; STEREO, 16:9 08:33 ...osada Widmo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 359; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Plebania - odc. 360; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Pogoda - 13.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Relacje - odc. 87; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Głos widza - odc. 123; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.11-Wady i zalety /84/; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Nieznana Białoruś. - NKWD - Gestapo. Małżeństwo z rozsądku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Głos widza - odc. 123; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 570; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 361; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Plebania - odc. 362; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Śmierć Johna F. Kennedy'ego Jr. (The Death of JFK Jr) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Głos widza - odc. 123; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Turystyczna jazda - odc. 31 - Manchester i Leeds; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 91; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Głos widza - odc. 123; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Epodręczniki.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:55 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 18:03 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:05 Męska strefa; magazyn 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:50 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:02 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:16 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:20 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - 12.11.15; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Trudny rynek; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:41 Smak tradycji - Gomólka, konfitury w pł.róży, oponki z sera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:54 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Ocalony świat - odc. 5 Dzikość w sercu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:29 Tego nie wiecie - Miasteczko Twin Pix 10.11.2015; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:39 Teledyski - Za oknami życie mija; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:00 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 22:11 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 13.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda - 13.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Śmierć Johna F. Kennedy'ego Jr. (The Death of JFK Jr) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Grób (Nie)znanego żołnierza; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda - 13.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Pogoda - 13.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 91; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Śmierć Johna F. Kennedy'ego Jr. (The Death of JFK Jr); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Ujście Warty jesienią; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 Honor Inżyniera - odc. 8 Domy modułowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3162 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 13 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 691 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 692 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 7 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 54 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 92 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 14 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2172 14:45 Słoiki Odcinek: 55 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 3011 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 70 17:00 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 55 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2173 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 449 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 4 22:20 Ghost Rider II 0:30 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 103 Sezon: 10 2:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 2169 TVN 5:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4404 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 788 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1704 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 8 11:55 Singielka Odcinek: 28 12:25 Szpital Odcinek: 430 13:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 551 14:25 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2525 15:25 Szkoła Odcinek: 194 16:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 552 17:25 Singielka Odcinek: 29 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 431 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4405 20:00 Człowiek ze stali 23:00 Drużyna potępionych 1:05 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 10 2:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4405 2:20 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 548 3:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2525 TV 4 6:00 Na patrolu Odcinek: 29 6:30 Na patrolu Odcinek: 30 7:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki Odcinek: 6 7:35 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 13 8:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki Odcinek: 9 8:35 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 9:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 182 10:00 Kotka Odcinek: 54 11:00 Włoska narzeczona Odcinek: 20 12:00 Galileo Odcinek: 520 13:00 Galileo Odcinek: 521 14:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 102 15:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 1 16:00 Kotka Odcinek: 55 17:00 Włoska narzeczona Odcinek: 21 18:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 35 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 11 20:00 Tygrys szablozębny 21:55 Martwy za życia 23:55 Przygoda z nieznajomym 1:10 Interwencja 1:30 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 113 2:30 Mega Chichot 3:00 Zamiana żon Odcinek: 10 4:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 218 5:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 219 TVN 7 5:25 We dwoje Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 6:45 Męski typ Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 7:20 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 3 8:20 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 107 9:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 487 10:20 Magda M. Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 11:25 Mango - Telezakupy 13:00 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 108 14:00 Szpital Odcinek: 250 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 488 16:00 Chuck Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 17:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 18:00 Tajemnice Laury Odcinek: 17 19:00 Dr House Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 20:00 Skok przez płot 21:50 Superman III 0:25 Stosunki międzymiastowe 2:40 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 548 TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /412/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Prawie sto lat w Warszawie 23'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Piekarska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Królewna Śmieszka; reż.:Bronisław Zeman, Andrzej Sperling; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Polonia w Komie - (865) Szwecja - Ania; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 71 "Zabójczy pocałunek" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1161 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Determinator - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Koncert S 1 - Marcin Nowakowski Live; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Załoga Eko - Na tropie tajemnic przyrody - odc. 10 - Gorczańskie łąki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (865) Szwecja - Ania; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (35); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Prawie sto lat w Warszawie 23'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Piekarska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Na sygnale - odc. 71 "Zabójczy pocałunek" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Bolączki reprywatyzacji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 605 - "Nie flirtuję z mężatkami" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (866) Szpinak - Nowa Zelandia (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Sztuczki - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Damian Ul, Ewelina Walendziak, Tomasz Sapryk, Rafał Guźniczak, Iwona Fornalczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Grzegorz Stelmaszewski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Roman Baranowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Królewna Śmieszka; reż.:Bronisław Zeman, Andrzej Sperling; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 605 - "Nie flirtuję z mężatkami"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Na sygnale - odc. 71 "Zabójczy pocałunek"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (866) Szpinak - Nowa Zelandia (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Las Story - odc. 15; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 7:30 Teleshopping 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Sport-Quiz 11:30 Teleshopping 12:00 Teleshopping 12:30 Teleshopping 13:00 Formel 1 14:35 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 109 15:00 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 104 16:00 Rallye 17:00 Formel 1 18:35 Bundesliga aktuell 19:30 Darts 23:00 Inside US Sports Odcinek: 47 Sezon: 2 23:30 Formel 1 0:00 Sport-Clips 0:40 Sport-Clips 0:45 Teleshopping 0:55 Teleshopping 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping 2:00 Sport-Clips 2:05 Teleshopping 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping 4:35 Sport-Clips 5:00 Sport-Clips 5:30 Sport-Clips Das Erste 5:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 9:00 Tagesschau 9:05 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2082 9:55 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2341 10:44 Tagesschau 10:45 Um Himmels Willen Odcinek: 115 11:35 Papageien, Palmen & Co. Odcinek: 576 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2083 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2342 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Giraffe, Erdmännchen & Co. Odcinek: 269 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Gefragt - Gejagt Odcinek: 44 18:45 Gefragt - Gejagt Odcinek: 45 19:45 Wissen vor acht - Werkstatt Odcinek: 117 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:55 Börse vor acht 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Fußball 23:30 Sportschau Club Odcinek: 29 0:00 Tatort Odcinek: 865 Sezon: 1 1:30 Tagesschau 1:40 Der Untergang der Pamir Odcinek: 1 3:13 Tagesschau 3:15 Der Untergang der Pamir Odcinek: 2 4:48 Tagesschau 4:50 Brisant Pro 7 4:05 Malcolm mittendrin Odcinek: 122 Sezon: 6 4:30 Malcolm mittendrin Odcinek: 123 Sezon: 6 4:50 Scrubs - Die Anfänger Odcinek: 174 Sezon: 9 5:10 Scrubs - Die Anfänger Odcinek: 175 Sezon: 9 5:30 Mike & Molly Odcinek: 89 Sezon: 4 5:50 Mike & Molly Odcinek: 90 Sezon: 4 6:10 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 212 Sezon: 10 6:35 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 213 Sezon: 10 7:00 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 214 Sezon: 10 7:30 2 Broke Girls Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 2 8:00 2 Broke Girls Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 2 8:25 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 1 8:40 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 9:15 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 9:45 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 3 10:10 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 3 10:40 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 3 11:05 Mike & Molly Odcinek: 91 Sezon: 4 11:30 Mike & Molly Odcinek: 92 Sezon: 4 12:00 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 216 Sezon: 10 12:25 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 216 Sezon: 10 12:50 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 217 Sezon: 10 13:15 2 Broke Girls Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 2 13:40 2 Broke Girls Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 2 14:10 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 14:40 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 15:05 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 15:35 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 59 Sezon: 3 16:05 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 59 Sezon: 3 16:30 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 60 Sezon: 3 17:00 taff 18:00 Newstime 18:10 Die Simpsons Odcinek: 502 Sezon: 23 18:40 Die Simpsons Odcinek: 503 Sezon: 23 19:05 Galileo 20:15 Energy Stars for Free 20:15 The Day After Tomorrow 22:25 Faces Studio 2015 Sezon: 2 22:35 Faces Studio 2015 Sezon: 2 22:40 Wild Island - Das pure Überleben Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 23:40 Irgendwann in Mexiko 1:35 Der blutige Pfad Gottes 2 3:35 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial Odcinek: 102 3:45 ProSieben Spätnachrichten 3:50 Irgendwann in Mexiko VOX 5:25 Monk Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 5 6:05 Verklag mich doch! 7:05 Hilf mir doch! Odcinek: 59 8:10 Verklag mich doch! 9:10 Verklag mich doch! 10:10 Verklag mich doch! 11:15 vox nachrichten 11:20 Monk Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 5 12:10 CSI: NY 13:05 Crossing Jordan - Pathologin mit Profil 14:00 Mein Kind, dein Kind - Wie erziehst du denn? Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 2 15:00 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 752 16:00 4 Hochzeiten und eine Traumreise Odcinek: 469 17:00 Mein himmlisches Hotel Odcinek: 289 18:00 mieten, kaufen, wohnen 19:00 Das perfekte Dinner Odcinek: 2438 20:00 Prominent! 20:15 Law & Order: New York 21:15 Law & Order: New York 22:10 Law & Order: New York 23:05 Law & Order: New York 0:00 vox nachrichten 0:20 Law & Order: New York 1:10 Law & Order: New York 1:55 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 123 2:40 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 105 3:30 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 95 4:15 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 1 4:40 auto mobil ZDF 5:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 9:00 heute Xpress 9:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops Odcinek: 90 Sezon: 6 11:15 SOKO Wismar Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 5 12:00 heute 12:10 drehscheibe 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute - in Deutschland 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht Odcinek: 1742 15:00 heute Xpress 15:05 Deutschlands bester Bäcker Odcinek: 80 Sezon: 2 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:10 SOKO Wien Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 3 17:00 heute 17:10 hallo deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:05 SOKO Kitzbühel Odcinek: 176 Sezon: 14 19:00 heute 19:19 Wetter 19:20 Was nun, Frau Merkel? 19:55 Dr. Klein Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 20:40 Ein Fall für zwei Odcinek: 307 21:40 SOKO Leipzig Odcinek: 288 Sezon: 15 23:05 heute-journal 23:40 heute-show Odcinek: 193 0:15 heute-journal spezial 0:20 aspekte 1:00 heute+ 1:15 Neo Magazin Royale Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 1:55 Magnum Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 6 3:25 Eine Affäre Undercover 4:55 Leute heute 5:00 hallo deutschland DW 6:00 DW News 6:15 Prosperity for All - What Effect do Free Trade Agreements Really Have? 7:00 DW News 7:30 euromaxx 8:00 DW News 8:30 Kick off! 9:00 DW News 9:30 Quadriga 10:00 DW News 10:15 Newfoundland's Iceberg Hunters 11:00 DW News 11:30 euromaxx 12:00 DW News 12:30 Kick off! 13:00 DW News 13:30 Quadriga 14:00 DW News 14:15 Treasures of the World - Heritage of Mankind 14:30 euromaxx 15:00 DW News 16:00 DW News 16:15 Rain Forest Pharmacy 17:00 DW News 17:30 Kick off! 18:00 DW News 18:15 Treasures of the World - Heritage of Mankind 18:30 Focus on Europe 19:00 DW News 20:00 DW News 20:15 Europe in Concert 21:00 DW News 21:30 euromaxx 22:00 DW News 22:30 Focus on Europe 23:00 DW News 23:30 euromaxx 0:00 DW News 0:15 popXport 1:00 DW News 1:30 euromaxx 2:00 DW News 2:15 Europe in Concert 3:00 DW News 3:15 Business 3:30 The Elbphilharmonie 4:00 DW News 4:15 Fatal Flight 5:00 DW News 5:03 Reporter 5:15 Business 5:30 Global 3000 CNN 6:00 CNN Newsroom 7:00 CNN Newsroom 8:00 CNN Newsroom 9:00 CNN Newsroom 9:30 African Voices 10:00 Amanpour 10:30 On the Road 11:00 The Business View with Nina Dos Santos 12:00 CNN Newsroom 12:30 World Sport 13:00 News Stream (with World Sport) 14:00 World Business Today 15:00 International Desk (with World Sport) 16:00 International Desk 16:15 Marketplace Africa 16:30 On the Road 17:00 International Desk 17:30 Inside Africa 18:00 Wolf 19:00 Amanpour 19:30 CNN Newsroom 20:00 The World Right Now with Hala Gorani 21:00 Quest Means Business 22:00 Amanpour 22:30 World Sport 23:00 CNN Newsroom 23:30 Political Mann 0:00 CNN Newsroom 0:30 World Sport 1:00 Anderson Cooper 360 2:00 Quest Means Business 3:00 On China 3:30 African Voices 4:00 Amanpour 4:30 Political Mann 5:00 CNN Newsroom 5:30 Business Traveller